Out of the Closet and Into the Frying Pan
by Laced Thre
Summary: If Sayu were to say discovering her older brother's biggest secret hadn't been part of the plan; she would be lying. That was the plan.


**Out of The Closet and Into The Frying Pan**

* * *

_Summary: If Sayu were to say discovering her older brother's biggest secret hadn't been part of the plan; she would be lying. That was the plan. _

_Pairings: L/Light & Light/Misa_

_(Honestly, depends on how you think of things)_

_Characters (on there are never enough tags): Sayu, Light, L, Mello, Matt, Near._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or the characters, I'm borrowing them, k? It's not like I've deciphered whole plan to steal them... _

* * *

The icey air was swept through the streets by the howling wind. The clouds passing over that night were effectively thick, cloaking the moon, shadowing the buildings and homes. Nothing stirred.

Or at least almost nothing.

A hum of an engine disrupted peace. There was a flash of headlights and then the sounds were gone.

An artful silhouette ran up to one of the fenced houses. The figure enjoyed the adrenaline rush pulsing through her.

She gently opened the door and eased it shut. Bearly making any noise, a pleased smiled graced her lips.

What? Was she not allowed to go out and have fun? Was there a law against it? Maybe there was one against sneaking out of the house at night to go party with friends... Oh right, that was called her parents.

Oh well, they would never know. It's not like this was the first time she had sneaked out of the house, and this was certainly not going to be the last.

Her stomach grumbled and she made a beeline for the kitchen, mindful to be quiet.

What greeted her there wasn't the turned off lights and the empty area she left that night. Light assaulted her nocturnal eyes, causing her to wince. Not to mention the area was very much occupied.

His lips pulled back into a slanted smirk, flicks of amusement played within his swirled maroon eyes.

Sayu's stomach dropped.

He brushed passed her, directed for the stairs, whispering the last word she ever wanted to come out of his mouth.

Blackmail.

* * *

Her brother was a two-timer. It really wasn't that hard to figure out. Don't misunderstand, it's hard to notice, but not hard to fit the puzzle pieces together. From the outside Misa and Light looked like the perfect high school sweethearts, living out their lives in glam and happiness.

But of course (like most things her brother did) this wasn't the case.

From the number of unanswered phone calls and unread texts, and Light's increased stress level whenever Misa was around, she appeared to be more of a burden than a girlfriend the closer you looked.

It wasn't like Sayu knew this anyways, and it certainly wasn't like she stole Light's cellphone to look for blackmail material and maybe happened across these factors of his social life. Nope, not at all.

... She knew better, this was wrong. Why was it her business? It wasn't, but...

She couldn't just leave this alone, it was probably the only chance she had! Light having blackmail material to use any time, whenever, was too dangerous. He could make her do things she didn't want to do, or more threatening; tell mom and dad. Just because he's a smug bastard, he'll probably bend the truth too, resulting in more trouble for Sayu.

She didn't even need to go to a sidekick to know her future, Light with blackmail was enough to hint at that the next four years of her life were going to be spent grounded.

So she sat down and thought; how do I avoided being grounded for the remainder of my life?

All she needed to do was find something Light would be ashamed of if it was ever made public.

Bingo!

Which ergo she stole the phone. Causing her to find the miscommunication problem in their relationship.

The theory was a good one. Light not being with Misa for romantic purpose but for social status. Then at night sneaking off to another woman's bed, one who fulfilled his needs.

Whatever his needs may be.

Sayu shivered, she definitely didn't need to know anything about that.

Back to the point, it was good in theory, but what's the point of theory without experimental results? Especially if she would have to pull the "you ratted me out so I have to expose the dirt I have on you," thing that usually happened.

Misery loves company.

Igorning the fact she was probably going to get in more trouble just for following her brother around, Sayu grabbed her own phone, her brother's phone ('cause why not?) and headed out.

Misa's photo-shoot had started at eleven thirty and was going to last until four-thirty, Light had left not only ten minutes ago claiming he was meeting up with his girlfriend.

It was currently one fourty-five.

This was her only chance to get actually photo's of Light and his mystery woman.

* * *

Sayu grinned as she seated herself on the stiff train seat. Her foot tapping relentlessly against the solid floor and fists clinched upon her thighs. This was so much fun. She really was going on a spy mission, something like the FBI or CSI.

One of the phones in her back jean-short pocket vibrated. Pulling out Light's phone Sayu caught a glimpse of the message on the home screen; "light! misa misa was wondering-" was all she could see before the message was cut off. The caption at the bottom simply read 'Misa'.

Unlocking the phone, Sayu decided to scroll through Light's picture album again, she probably missed something before, beside she had the phone anyways, why not snoop? Plus the pictures he had of Misa's new kitty, Rem, were really adorable to look at.

The kitten was new, only about eight weeks old. Her fur was a nice blur of tinted reds and the eyes were a wicked grey hue. Add skinny and furry to the list, and this cat was hella cute to look at.

Sayu scrolled through the numerous pictures. Just typical, boring, young adult stuff. Some photos of shared notes, pictures of cars, possible apartments, and a lots of pictures of Misa and Light together. Nothing weird.

She swiped her fingers scrolling past the same old, same old. Car, apartment, Misa, Cat, Misa, Misa, Misa -She wondered what Light's other girlfriend would say if she ever got hold of his phone, maybe that's why he hadn't taken it with him? - apartment, cat, cat, cat, car, car, notes, more notes, more and more notes, a picture of four guys posing with Light whom she didn't know, more notes, cat, cat, car - Wait... Go back for a second.

A photo of four strangers posing with her brother? The h-e double toothpicks?

They were all sitting on these stairs (which looked very fancy and pricy, being pure pearl) they all had linked arms and, honestly? Looked drunk.

But that didn't change the sinking feeling in her gut when she recognized two of those four unknown boys.

The other two (whom she didn't recognize) looked like gargoyles. The shorter out of the two was just white. White clothes, white hair, white clothes, white skin, white everything! It's not just that though, he honestly gave Sayu the impression of a ghost. The other one had really baggy jeans on, and a bunched up white shirt, (what was up with all this white?) he also had his hair styled strangely.

And why were they all wearing sunglasses?!

Damn! She couldn't believe Mello and Matt would blow her off like that, oh wait, yeah she could. Exiting the blown up picture of all five of them, Sayu glanced at the date the photo was taken.

Only two days ago? Hm. Oh, Light had said he was sleeping over at a friend's house that night (cough_lair_cough) She sent a copy of the photo to herself and the hastily whipped out her own phone to shoot Mello and Matt a text.

To: mellow, pocket sized nerd

Im calling the cops! better start running .-.

* * *

People were everywhere.

Absolutely everywhere.

There was no breathing space, she couldn't breath.

Why would Light come to a place like this?

She'd arrived about a half of an hour after Light, so she knew he could've left already. But maybe he hadn't.

The air smelled of public transport and _people_.

People. People. _People_.

Sayu just caught sight of a certain brown haired boy before she was roughly shoved to the ground by a lady carrying numerous shopping bags and a small child.

Fine then. If that was how it was going to be.

Sayu herself start pushing past and between the masses that were in her way. It wasn't like it was her fault, she had places to go, or rather her own ass to save. Time wouldn't be wasted anymore than it ready had been on this important mission.

Move it people!

Sayu was finally behind Light, she made sure she was at least three or more paces behind him, looking away ever so often. If Light got the sense he was being watched, he would certainly glance behind him. He couldn't know Sayu was here.

Huh, look at that: Light turned to enter a café. Oh right! This place was right around the school, wasn't it?

But more importantly Sayu was going to catch them on a date! She squealed.

She waited outside the neighboring shops for about five minutes before walking in.

The café was a private place, tables were only set up for two people and were a nice distance apart. What's up with the plants though? It was a cool thing to do; to surround the booths with potted plants, but it almost was too much. Like a jungle of some sort. And didn't plants attract bugs? Ew.

Sayu manage to score a spot that let her spy on both Light and his girlfriend perfectly. Except, he wasn't with a _girl_.

The emo gargoyle from that picture! You know the one who wasn't all white and stuff? His skin was still that weird pale hue like the other one, but his hair was dark and spiked off to the one side. His eyes appeared to be black holes ready to swallow your soul. She shivered when he made eye-contact with her, he was staring into her soul!

Wait. They were making eye-contact, this wasn't good at all. This was very bad. Light wasn't suppose to know she was here.

Oh well, that weird dude already saw her so...

... Screw it.

She approached the table with confidence.

"Sayu?" Light's voiced wavered.

"Yup!" She giggled, "Light, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."

"That's because he doesn't, we are merely friends, Sayu." The stranger insisted. Voice very level, monotone. Weird.

"Oh, that's too bad, you guys would've made a really cute couple!"

Sayu smiled sweetly.

Light's eyes were narrowed and he was giving her the biggest fuck off signals in history. Too bad for him, this was pure gold.

The stranger skimmed his eyes over his coffee cup and across that table, careful to make eye contact without Sayu's knowing. "I suppose." There was a pause. "I apologize, I have yet to give you my name. You may call me Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki? She'd never heard Light talk or mention a Ryuzaki. Then again, Light didn't talk about his friends.

"So uh," Sayu stammered. How was she going to go about this?

"Sayu why are here?" Light's voice sounded normal, but you don't live with someone your entire life and not know when they're actually pissed off.

"Um, I wanted to see Misa and ask for clothing advice." She explained, "I'm going to neighborhood party but I have no idea what to wear."

Light hummed softly.

If Ryuzaki was bothered by the rather largely given hint Misa was suppose to be sitting across from Light, _not him_, he didn't say or do anything to suggest he was. Unreadable.

Trapped in this suffocating awkwardness, Sayu decided why not be as impolite as possible.

Sayu straight out stared as rudely as possible at Ryuzaki, judging his clothes, the way he looked and how he sat.

Ryuzaki shifted slightly in his seat. "...Did Sayu have anything to say to me?"

"No. Actually yes, I approve and support!" She beamed.

Light glared this time. "We are not dating."

"Okay, whatever flouts your boat!" Sayu sung gleefully, heading towards the door.

"Before I go..." She muttered, almost (_almost_) forgetting about that picture. "Yo! Boys." Calling upon her brother and his boyfriend's attention once again, she quickly snapped a photo.

"Looks like were even!" Sayu crackled.

Light responded with a smirk.

It wasn't until she got home did she realize why Light had been so smug at the cafe, he had gotten his hands on a photo of her and her boyfriend (technically, he would be considered a friend she just happened to make out with all the time until she was twenty, she wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend until then).

Jeez, did that boy always have a plan?

* * *

To: Cray Sayu

our bags are packed and were heading out of town for a few months

From: pocket sized nerd

* * *

To: crazy fucker #5

we wont be visiting your sorry ass in prison

From: mellow

* * *

File: S.S.A (Save Sayu's Ass)

Target: Light Yagmai

Mission: Find dirt on him.

Report: The mission was a success as far as finding dirt, however the score still remains neck n' neck. So mission fail/success?

...

C'mon, I did all that work! I even had to miss my favourite t.v show for this crap.

I did find something rather interesting out though.

Light, a homosexual?

I think Takada owes me twenty bucks!

_[Recorded in the Professional Spy Journal of Say Yagmai by Sayu Yagmai]_

* * *

Author's Note:

Pocket sized like how Matt can basically stuff his game systems in his pocket... they're pocket sized? ...haha

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Please excuse the dialogue, it's never been my strong point.

I actually really liked writing Sayu. It was refreshing. Hopefully another idea will slap me up side the head like this one did, so I can write her character again.

Leave your thoughts in a review!

Cedit to Cappy1234 for giving me the idea of Matt's contact name for Sayu!

Head cannon: Mello doesn't actually have names in his contact list just "crazy fucker #_"


End file.
